


Torture

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ball Sucking, CBT, Cock and Ball Torture, Cunt Spanking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Extreme wax play, M/M, Multi, Only the cock and ball stuff is Extreme tho don’t worry, Oral Sex, PWP, Pussy Spanking, Tit Sucking, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans RK800-60, Wax Play, a little aftercare, ass eating, ball eating, extreme cbt, tit biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines gets his wish: No limits torture of his balls, and perfect viewing of watching his cute boyfriend get played with





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read this if you’re squeamish I guess?  
Like in the tags, only the cbt stuff is extreme, so this has no human gore.   
Anyways, be sure to tell me what you think in the comments. And follow me on tumblr @illratte. Also, tell me if you’d be interested in seeing more of this trio. I had a lot of fun writing them, so I may have more (prolly less extreme stuff) in store!

“Come here, little prince.” The voice came out like a coo, more of a caress than an order, but the underlying implications were clear. It was strange, almost disconcerting, being ordered around by someone who shared the same face as him. The same face, but different eyes. Colder than his own, despite the warmer color. 

Nines kept his head down as he advanced. The scene hadn’t started in full, this being more of a favor to both him and Gavin than anything, but he wanted to start it in the right mindset. Submission didn’t come to him naturally, and he wanted everything to go smoothly. He had been waiting for a long while for this to happen. 

60 was fully clothed, in the dress shirt and tight pants he usually wore out. All to better make Gavin and himself, who were both naked, more self-conscious. 

“Lay down over my lap on your back, and keep your legs wide open.” 

Nines complied, grimacing as he relinquished control to 60. If 60 wanted, he would fall on his face. 

Something cold and wet rubbed at the area around his cock, and he bit back a squeak. The shaving cream. While 60 had declared for this scene both he and Gavin needed to have their genitals bared, at their grumbling he had offered to do it for them. 

“Do you like the feel of that?” 60 chuckled. He must have felt him tense beneath him. 

Nines closed his eyes, focusing on the slow scrape of the razor against his flesh. Already, his dick hardened at the touches. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Something rough wiped at him, 60 humming and poking at him before declaring him clean enough. “Sit quietly while I take care of Gavin.”

Nines complied, sitting rigidly in the corner as Gavin clambered onto 60’s lap. Gavin, of course, put up more of a fight, grumbling about the necessity of being shaved even as 60 ran the razor up and down his fat cunt. 

Nines’ cock twitched as he watched. There was something about 60 paying such careful attention to Gavin, taking care of him so fully, that Nines couldn’t help but be aroused. 

“All done now, kitten.” 60 crooned, pinching one of Gavin’s lips. “What do we say?”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Gavin sighed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Good kitty.” 

With a pat to his ass, he ushered Gavin off of his lap. “Why don’t you two get settled in the playroom while I get your outfits?” 

“Of course, Sir.” Nines rose, grabbing Gavin’s hand and leading him to the room. 

The playroom was a little room in the basement, away from prying eyes and ears. It had an array of equipment, as well as soft pillows and blankets for Gavin to kneel on, and a doorway leading to the recovery room. 

Gavin set about laying out his favorite blanket, a thick, royal blue one, on the floor. Before Nines could kneel down, Gavin offered him a blanket (dark green, and just as plush as Gavin’s). 

“Thank you, but you know I’ll be fine.” His knees weren’t nearly as susceptible to damage and pain as Gavin’s were. 

“Trust me. With what he has planned, you’ll need it.”

Nines allowed Gavin to arrange it for him, smiling as he presented it proudly to him. 

As both of them waited, Nines eyeing up the different toys in the room, 60 returned. He had changed out of his earlier clothes, now only in a tight black corset. In his left hand was a black harness, glinting in the low light of the play room, and in his right was a cock cage, glittering spikes poking between the bars, as well as a biocomponent, the same make as the one currently between his legs. 

60 attended to Gavin first, covering him with praises as he strapped him into the harness, giving his tits a hardy squeeze. Gavin looked positively erotic. The harness was perhaps a little too small for him, making his chest bulge out of the openings, his breathing doing nothing to help the matter. Already, his tiny cock poked out of his folds, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip. 

“Do you like that, big boy?” 60 snorted, tousling Nines hair. 

“Y-Yes, Sir!” 

“Good. You’ll be seeing a lot more of it.”

Nines winced as 60 waved the cage and biocomponent in front of him. “Are you sure about this?” All pretense of domination had left his voice, and the hand that cupped his chin belonged to 60 his boyfriend, not 60 his Dom. 

Was he? When they had talked about it, discussed it after their last scene together, he had been sure he was ready. Normal cock and ball torture just didn’t cut it; Nines was built to withstand and take pain, and all of the toys they had found were built with humans in mind. Even with increased sensitivity, Nines felt little thrill. He knew his biocomponents could take infinitely more damage, that he could shut off the pain at any time. So, 60 had proposed something more extreme. By the end of the night, he would make Nines’ current genitalia entirely unuseable. Starting with the chastity device that would puncture his cock. “I’m ready. Sir.”

“Alright. Remember the safeword, puppy. And don’t be afraid to use it at any time.” His voice slipped back, and his hand cupped Nines’ half hard erection. “And why don’t we take care of this before I put you in the cage? Wouldn’t want my precious pup getting hurt before it’s time.” 

“Thank you, Sir. How would you like me to receive?” 

“On your back, with your legs spread wide open for me. And I want Gavin on your face.”

Nines complied, relishing the feeling of the soft blanket on his back. 60 usually didn’t allow him to cum before he did, so it was a welcome treat. Gavin padded over, smirking down at Nines before plopping onto him. Nines huffed at the weight. 

“Gavin, you can do anything you want to him, but you’re not allowed to cum.”

A whine left Gavin. 

“Do I need to discipline you?”

“Nooo, Daddy.” Was his answer. 

Gavin was already wet, his juices trickling down Nines’ throat. He tasted salty and musky, his folds quivering at the slightest of Nines’ ministrations. It was quite a different experience, toying with Gavin while he was hairless “down there”. The smell was less concentrated, and he could fully feel how soft Gavin was. 

Gavin pressed his cunt into him harder, attempting to ride his face. Meanwhile, 60’s hands worked at his cock, fondling his balls as his tongue traced up his shaft and to the tip. The tongue pressed into his slit, teeth gnawing at his head, and Nines groaned into Gavin. Thick cum shot out of him, helped along by the hands firmly palpating his balls. 

“Such a good puppy, cumming for Daddy. “ With a final kiss to his tip, 60 ordered Gavin off of him. 

Taking his dick in hand, 60 gently coaxed it into the chastity cage. It had been built just for him, snug enough for the spikes to graze lightly against him while he was soft. When he was fully erect, the spikes would slide in completely. Already, his cock ached at the thought. 

“What color are you, Pup?”

“Green, Sir.”

“Good. Now, I want you to kneel down, and just watch as I play with Gavin. If you touch yourself, or move from your spot, you will be punished. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

60 nodded, turning to Gavin. Gavin had already returned to his starting position, his legs spread wide even as slick tracked down his leg to the floor. 

“You’re a pathetic little piggy, aren’t you?” 60 laughed. “So wet just from Nines touching you with his tongue. Tell me, what do you want me to do to you?”

“I want you to please touch my cunt with your fingers and my ass with your strap-on, Daddy.” 

“And what would you least like me to do?”

Gavin sucked in a breath. “Hate it when you belt my cunt.” 

“Alright, kitten. Why don’t we play a little game then? You do as I say. If you obey, I’ll give you what you want. If you don’t…” 

Gavin nodded. 

“Alright.” 60’s hand groped at Gavin’s chest, weighing one in his hand before letting it bounce. Nines’ cock hardened, and he sucked in a breath as the spikes brushed insistently against him. “These are so pretty, aren’t they Gavin? Why don’t you play with them for me? Without cumming, of course.” 

Gavin nodded eagerly, grabbing his unoccupied tit and squeezing it, before trying to fit his nipple in his mouth. He gave it a long suck, looking up at 60 with fluttering lashes. In his other hand, he pinched and slapped at his unoccupied tit. 

Nines groaned, his cock pulsing between his legs. While initially Nines had been confused as to why Gavin kept such a… voluptuous chest, in part due to his own dysphoria that sparked a quick surgery, he couldn’t say he disliked the choice. When Gavin chose to play with them, there was nothing more erotic than watching the man bite at and bruise his own fat chest. Already, tiny teeth bit into the skin of Nines cock, making his hands clench involuntarily. 

“Do you like sucking on yourself, kitten?”

“Mhm!” Gavin mumbled. 

“I want you to bite yourself. On your nipples, and on your chest. Show me what your cute little fangs are capable of.” 

Something like fear crossed Gavin’s face, mixed with lust. 60 dipped his hand down to cup his cheek. “What color are you?”

“G-green, Daddy.”

“Then get to it.”

60 stepped back, as if to allow Nines a better view. Still, his eyes couldn’t help but stray to 60. It wasn’t often during scenes that he saw his boyfriend touch himself, but it seemed 60 couldn’t resist Gavin’s show. His fingers dug into his own folds, giving his t-dick two quick tugs. 

A warning message of damage to his biocomponent popped into the corner of his eye as the spikes dug into him for real. He wasn’t big enough to be truly skewered by them yet, but the sensation quickly migrated from dull pressure to burning pain. He quickly pushed the warning away. 

Gavin started by nipping at the top of his breast, leaving little red marks from his collarbone to his nipple. The marks were hot enough, making Nines cock pulse further into the spikes, but the noises that left Gavin as he made them, the tiniest of groans mixed with panting, put him over the edge. When he reached his nipple, Gavin looked up at 60. 

“Go on. We don’t have all day.”

Gavin huffed, before giving it a delicate nip. His tiny cock bobbed at the ministration, and Nines watched in fascination as Gavin gently nibbled on his quickly-peaking nub. 

“Such a good boy. But I bet you’re going easy on yourself, aren’t you?” The dark red blush on Gavin’s face was the only answer 60 needed. “But would you go so easy on an android?”

“Daddy?”

“Nines, I want you to come over and sit on Gavin’s face. Gavin will chew on your balls.” 

The spikes dug in more, making Nines grit his teeth as he crawled over to Gavin. He could feel them crushing him, even as the thought of Gavin’s mouth around him made him more and more aroused. 

Gavin laid down on his back, mouth open wide to accept. Nines gingerly placed his legs around his head, allowing his balls to rest in Gavin’s mouth. His fingers threaded through his hair, more for his benefit than Gavin’s; he needed something to hold onto. 

Gavin started off slow, simply tonguing them and nipping lightly at them like how he had treated his nipples. 

“If you don’t make him scream I’ll be forced to belt you.”

Gavin bit down hard. Air left Nines in a strangled grunt, and he unconsciously tried to jerk away. It seemed Gavin saw his quiet as a challenge. He worked over him in the lightest of touches, alternating between nibbles that could almost be called tender, to the full pressure of his teeth against his sack. Grunts turned to groans and growls as Gavin savaged him, finally turning to a scream as his teeth cut into the sensitive strip of skin between his scrotum and body. He could feel as thirium leaked down between his legs. 

Warm, calloused fingers caressed his legs, his balls spit out to make way for Gavin kissing comfort up and down him, murmuring that he’d be alright. 

60’s hand reached down to pull Gavin away from Nines. “Both of you, what color?”

“Green.” Even as burning pain thrummed in his cock and balls, he had never felt so aroused. 

“Gavin?”

“G-Green, I think. Dunno if I wanna do that to him anymore…”

“Are you sure? There’s no shame in stopping, kitten?” The hand in Gavin’s hair gave it a loving pat. 

“I’m sure.”

A wicked smirk crossed 60’s face, and his hand dug into Gavin.“Then I’ll have to punish my little kitten, won’t I? Daddy never told you to stop.”

“Daddy-“

“What color are you, Gavin?”

“Green, Daddy.” He grumbled, not looking at 60’s face. 

“Then please get in position.”

Nines clambered off of him, resisting the urge to rub at himself. Already, the pain made it hard to keep still. 

Gavin receiving punishment was common enough, but it still sent a thrill through him every time. With Nines’ composure and resilience, he had never had to be disciplined, and it always made him hard to watch Gavin receiving it. It was like when it was just the two of them, and Nines had been Gavin’s Dom, without the emotional weight of having to mete out the punishment. 

Gavin got up, laying on his back on the blanket and spreading his legs wide. 60 stood over him, belt in hand. 

“How many strokes do you think you deserve?”

“Five?”

“You’re getting ten. Count them for me, or I’ll have to repeat them.” The smirk was back, and 60’s t-dick poked prominently from his hairy folds. Gavin whined, arching his back to provide a better view for 60. 

The first hit came down hard, thwacking into Gavin with a heavy thud. Gavin screamed. Bright red bloomed across his fat lips, cock jutting out prominently. “One.” Gavin croaked. 

“Two.” The next slap hit lower, along his ass. Three and four hit his left cheek, turning one half of Gavin’s ass bright red. Five and six made Gavin sob, even as slick trickled steadily out of him. 

“Seven!” Gavin howled as the belt bit into his clit, the poor appendage bobbing desperately. Nines resisted the urge to rub his legs together at the sight. 

“Just three more, baby boy. You’re doing so good for Daddy.” Something crossed over 60’s face, and he kneeled down in front of Gavin. “You’re so red, baby. Why don’t we try something different?”

Gavin nodded. “Please Daddy.”

The next three hit were tender, almost loving, just 60’s hands cupping and slapping Gavin. Nines watched, mesmerized, as his slick tracked all the way to the floor. 60 pressed a kiss directly onto Gavin’s swollen lips. “I think you should thank me for being so nice to you, baby. Most Daddies don’t treat their babies like I do.”

“What do you want, Daddy?”

“Eat out my cunt for me.” 

Gavin hobbled to his knees, pressing his tongue against 60’s cock. His little tongue darted up and down, and Nines groaned as his dick pressed harder into the spikes. Another warning popped up at the edge of his vision, warning him about the punctures. 

“You seem idle, Nines. Eat out my ass.”

Tenseing his legs, Nines crawled forwards. He gingerly flattened his tongue against 60’s hole, delighting at how he quivered minutely. With long, slow strokes, he wet his asshole, each of 60’s grunts making his cock twitch painfully. 

A hand dug hard into his hair, pushing him forwards and off-balance. He struggled to regain his footing, cursing to himself as the cock cage bit into him, and his nose flushed against 60’s asshole. “Did I tell you to stop?”

Nines answered with his tongue. The other android growled as it entered him, muttering praises as Nines grabbed onto and massages his ass. He didn’t smell like anything, only tasting of plastic and the vague, just-out-of-the-drycleaners smell that all androids exuded. While android cum had a more realistic smell and taste, Cyberlife had seen little reason to replicate a humans smell there. Nines wished they had. Still, how 60 quivered against him even as he kept up an illusion of composure made Nines desperate to rut against his leg. 

A final, low growl left 60, and Nines felt him cum all over Gavin’s face. 

A hand reached down to tousle his hair, and Nines’ toes curled. “Both of you are very good boys. Making Daddy so happy. I have a special treat for you.”

As Nines and Gavin watched, 60 set down a small tarp on the floor. Next, he laid out two candles, one designed specifically for human wax play, and the other a honey yellow. Beeswax, most likely. 

“Who wants to go first?”

Gavin looked at him, pleading. 

“Gavin, Sir. Since he was so good to you with his mouth.” He doubted he’d be in any condition to appreciate Gavin being played with after having a beeswax candle melted on him. 

“Alright. Gavin, get over here.”

When Gavin complied, 60 smiled, ruffling his hair. “Where would you like the wax?”

“On my cunt! And maybe on my nipples? But please not much on my chest, Daddy.” 

“Alright, kitty.” 60 purred. Lighting the candle, he made Gavin watch as it melted. One glob of wax dropped down to sizzle atop his fat mound, Gavin grunting in pleasure. 

Another added to it, 60 giving the candle a more vigorous shake. Gavin gasped, his body wiggling and eyes pressing closed. Ecstasy was plain on his face. 

The next dribble landed on his nipple, 60’s finger making sure to encapsulate the bud in soft wax. Gavin leaned into the touch, and 60 let him. Soon, wax caked his crotch and upper thighs. 

“How would you like to cum, sweetheart? On Daddy’s fingers, or Puppy’s face?” 

No strap-on, then. Gavin didn’t seem disappointed. “On puppy!”

“He’ll eat you out while Daddy gives him his wax.” 

After allowing 60 to position him on the mat, Gavin clambered onto his face. His nub rubbed insistently against his lips. Sucking it into his mouth, Nines tensed as he felt 60 part his legs. His hands were soft, delicate, even, poking lightly at the tip of his battered penis. A small chuckle left 60 as his legs spasmed. 

As Nines tentatively lapped at Gavin, the first drop of wax struck him. Blistering hot, and right on one of the spots still tender from Gavin gnawing at him. He breathed out hard, waiting for it to cool. 

The second was infinitely less bearable. Right in the dip between his testacles, the near-boiling wax bit into the tiniest crevices of his skin, searing as it went. He couldn’t concentrate, just a ball of tension as Gavin rode his face. 

60 shook the candle, wax spattering over him like gunfire. His cock jolted at each sizzle, driving further and further into the spikes. “Imminent permanent damage of BioComponent 3A”. 

Hot cum sprayed his face. Gavin’s noises turned quiet, hands now petting his hair. “You alright?”

The concern from before. Nines moaned. Wax still scalded him. 

Gavin was off of him. His eyes rolled upwards, noting in concern the way 60 hovered over Gavin. 

“What color?”

“Yellow?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“Think so…”

“Do you need me right now?”

“N-no. Think I just need to calm down. Sides, I want him to have this.”

“Baby, you know he wouldn’t mind if-“

“I’m sure. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Draw a bath for all of us, if you’re up for it.” A peck on the cheek saw Gavin off. 

“And how are you, big boy?”

“Green, Sir.” Even as the fiery pain sizzled against him, he knew he wanted it. He had never felt anything so intense.

“If you say so.” 60’s fingers rubbed in the half-cool wax, Nines biting back a shriek. A wicked grin crossed 60’s face, and he brandished the candle right above the slit in Nines’ dick. “May I?”

Nines breath sped, his thirium pump in overdrive. Every preconstruction of what 60 planned to do lead to irreversible damage. “God yes.”

The wax was more than hot. It was liquid fire. He didn’t need the warnings in his systems, urging him to purge himself of the “foreign liquid” to know exactly where in his urethra the wax touched. He was intimately, painfully, lovingly conscious of it eating away at him, the cooling wax providing no relief, only another painful weight dragging down at his singed parts. 

“Green!” Nines chokes out, unprompted, pushing up at 60 to beg for more. The wax met the weeping wounds in his cock next, mingling with thirium and seeping into the punctures already created. Nines screamed. Orgasm wracked his body, cum blocked only by the now-hardened wax. 

As Nines lay, shuddering and twitching, he felt 60’s fingers curl around the base of his cock. “Nooo!” He whined. 

“What, Pup?” Concern. 

“More.”

“More?”

“Said you’d make em unuseable. My balls are still usable.”

“That’s debatable. But alright. What do you want me to do?”

“Eat them.”

“Eat them?” 60 snorted. He squeezed around Nines member once, and Nines groaned. 

“Bite em off.” 60’s mouth held far more pressure and far less reservations than Gavin’s ever could. 

“Alright, Pup.” 60 didn’t start slow. The first bite crushed his left ball, a strangled scream leaving Nines as he felt synthetic cum and thirium leak out of him. Somehow, the spikes in his cock cage found another minuscule stretch of flesh to pierce. 

60 pulled his sack to the back of his throat, running his molars over his second ball before crushing it. Pain, somehow hotter than the candle, laced through him. Alerts clouded his vision, stopped only by the sickening crunch of the severing of his balls from his body. He reached a hand down, stomach quivering when he felt the blood coming off of him. This time, he didn’t fight as 60 gently disengaged his cock from his body. 

Strong arms hoisted him up, carrying him into the other room. Already, Gavin waited in a bubble-filled tub, a soft smile on his face. “Hey buddy.” 

60 placed him against him, Nines eagerly succumbing to Gavin’s hug. As 60 gently worked his new biocomponent in place, Gavin stroking his back and murmuring soft nothings in his ears, Nines realized he had never been more content.


End file.
